Teacher Problem (Girl-chan Version)
by girl-chan2
Summary: (Ini sebenarnya terinspiransi dari fic-nya Hanny-chan! Tapi aku coba bikin berbeda! *plak!*) Para Elgang akan mengajar di Hetalia Gakuen dan para Chaser akan mengajar di Basara Gakuen! Bagaimanakah keseruan, kegilaan, kehebohan, dan kenistaan mereka di sana?
1. Prolog

Fic baru lagi! XD Sekaligus fic cross 4 fandom! XD *Plak!*

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

Disclaimer: Hetalia, Basara, Elsword, dan Grand Chase bukan milikku! Mereka milik pembuatnya masing-masing!

Warning: Gakuen!AU, Gaje, abal, OOC, Human name untuk Hetalia chara, singkat, Humor garing, copas (?), dll.

Catatan: Job untuk Elgang

Elsword: Rune Slayer

Aisha: Dimension Witch

Rena: Wind Sneaker

Raven: Blade Master

Eve: Code Empress

Chung: Iron Paladin

Ara dan Add: Basic

Elesis di fic ini adalah versi GC!

* * *

**Prolog: Rapat yang Kacau**

* * *

Hari ini, Elgang dan Chaser sedang berada di dalam sebuah bis. Mereka pun sibuk ngobrol.

"Sekolahnya kayak gimana, ya?" tanya Lire.

"Aku juga tidak tau!" jawab Ryan.

Semuanya terus ngobrol, sampai...

"Bagaimana dengan penentuan gurunya?" tanya Ronan.

Hening...

"Bukannya udah ditentuin saat rapat kemaren, ya?" tanya Add.

"Rapat dari Kanada?! Orang kemaren rapatnya dibubarin paksa!" jawab Raven sewot.

* * *

**-Flashback-**

Sebenarnya rapat yang berlokasi di Chaser Masion kemarin itu cukup rusuh dan bisa disamakan dengan World Meeting di Hetalia. Rapat antara Elgang dan Chaser mengenai masalah mengajar di 2 sekolah yang tadinya berjalan lancar kini terpaksa dibubarkan paksa hanya karena satu alasan yang cukup sepele.

Pemadaman listrik!

Alasan yang tidak masuk akal, kan?

Saat Elesis menjelaskan mengenai penentuan guru, tiba-tiba listrik padam dan membuat Masion gelap gulita. Alhasil, puluhan peserta rapat pun panik karena pandangan mereka begitu terbatas dan sialnya, semua pintu keluar Masion telah ditutup. Yang lebih parahnya lagi, lagu 'Gloomy Sunday' pun berkumandang cukup kencang sehingga membuat para peserta rapat hampir saja mati ketakutan -dan diketahui lagu itu ternyata berasal dari HP milik Zero yang menggunakan lagu tersebut sebagai ringtone-nya.

Khawatir dengan keselamatan para peserta rapat, ketua dan wakil ketua rapat -Elsword dan Elesis- pun memutuskan untuk membubarkan rapat itu secara paksa...

...sekaligus menyelamatkan mental mereka dari lagu yang terkenal mampu merenggut nyawa orang tersebut.

**-Flashback End-**

* * *

Mereka sekarang sudah sampai di sekolah yang ditentukan. Elgang di Hetalia Gakuen, Chaser di Basara Gakuen.

"Ini kelas Eropa dan Asia!" jelas Hanny sang mentor Elgang di Hetalia Gakuen.

"Kelas yang lain dimana?" tanya Aisha.

"Ada di lantai atas!"

"Daritadi gue lihat struktur sekolah ini agak ribet!" kata Rena.

"Gimana kagak ribet? Denah sekolahnya saja lebih gedean lapangannya daripada gedungnya!"

"HAH?!"

"Kok bisa begitu, ya?" tanya Ara.

"Jangan tanya sama gue, tanya sama yang bikin sekolahnya!" jawab Hanny sewot. "Oh iya! Nanti ada beberapa dari kalian yang jadi wali kelas!"

"WALI KELAS!?" pekik para Elgang (kecuali Elesis yang kebagian tugas di Basara Gakuen).

"Kenapa? Kita lanjut ke lantai atas, yuk!" kata Hanny cuek.

Sementara itu, Chaser ditemani Dissa sebagai mentor sedang berkeliling sekolah. Tiba-tiba...

"AWAS ADA BOLA BASKET!" pekik beberapa murid cowok di lapangan.

Untungnya, Jin bisa menangkap bola itu dan dia pun langsung kabur buat ikutan main basket.

"Ya elah! Si Jin kabur lagi!" kata Arme.

"Si Rufus sama Lass juga kabur ikutan anak-anak main bola!" kata Edel.

"Lha, sebenernya kita jadi keliling apa kagak, sih?!" tanya Dissa sewot.

* * *

**-TuBerColosis! *plak!* Maksudnya, To Be Continue-**

* * *

Review!


	2. Day 1

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

D dan W lihat di chapter awal!

* * *

**Day 1: Kemunculan Elgang dan Chaser**

* * *

**-Elgang side-**

Hari yang cerah di Hetalia Gakuen, kalau seandainya tidak ada kabar tentang guru-guru baru.

"Serius lu?" tanya Alfred dengan nada malas sambil tetap fokus pada permainan Candy Crush Saga (Reader: "Lu mau promosi game kesukaan lu, Girl-chan Yaro?"/Girl-chan: *nyengir.*) di Tablet-nya.

"Iya, gue serius! Sungguh! Orang gue nguping di ruang guru!"jawab Arthur.

"Nguping melulu kerjaan lu!"sindir Antonio.

"Gue maunya para guru bisa bikinin kita kelas bebas terus!"kata Alfred.

"Lu kan yang paling payah di kelas ini, git!" tegur Arthur.

"Memangnya kenapa, sih?" tanya Antonio.

"ALFRED!"

Personifikasi America itu langsung menoleh dan mendapati Ludwig sedang memelototinya.

"Dipanggil guru, tuh! Lu kan ketua kelas!" kata Ludwig.

"Woi, Lud! Memangnya ada apa, sih?" tanya Alfred dengan malas karena permainannya terganggu.

"Lu dicariin wali kelas kita yang baru!" jawab Ludwig.

Meski dengan setengah hati, Alfred segera berlari agar tidak membuat wali kelas barunya tidak menunggu. Ya, kali aja wali kelas baru itu bakalan jadi guru killer di sekolahnya.

Sesampainya di sana, dia segera mengetuk pintu, dan bertanya siapa yang akan menjadi wali kelas baru untuk kelasnya.

"Oh, kamu ketua kelasnya? Nama saya Chung Seiker! Saya yang akan menjadi wali kelas di kelasmu!" kata Chung.

Sementara Alfred malah cengo melihatnya.

'Gila, cantik amat tu guru!' pikir Alfred.

"Nah, saya harus memanggilmu siapa?" tanya Chung.

"Alfred!"

"Baiklah! Kalau begitu, ayo kita ke kelas!" kata Chung sambil tersenyum.

'Aduuuhhh! Ini guru minta di-raep apa, ya?' pikir Alfred setelah melihat senyum (cantik) dari gurunya sambil mengantar Chung ke kelasnya.

"Eh, itu gurunya? Wuis, cantik banget!" kata Arthur kagum.

"Ck, ck, ck! Alfred pinter juga milih guru! Lumayan, bisa refreshing kalau lagi belajar!" kata Antonio sambil menyetujui perkataan Arthur.

Setelah Alfred duduk di tempatnya, Arthur dan Antonio segera bertanya padanya.

"Eh, git! Guru itu namanya siapa, sih?" tanya Arthur.

"Chung Seiker!" jawab Alfred.

"Kayaknya guru itu harus dijauhin dari si Francis, deh!" kata Antonio sambil ngelirik Francis yang udah menatap Chung dengan pandangan mesum.

"Nama saya Chung Seiker! Ada yang mau bertanya?" tanya Chung sambil tersenyum.

Francis langsung mengangkat tangannya. "Nama saya Francis! Ibu mau temenin saya di kamar mandi, kagak?" tanya Francis dengan senyum mesum.

"Maaf, tapi tidak! Lagipula, saya laki-laki!" jawab Chung datar.

"HAAAAAH?!"jerit anak-anak di kelas itu dengan kompak.

"Ibu kagak mungkin laki-laki! Rambut dan muka ibu kan kayak perempuan!" seru Gilbert.

"Ibu! Saya berani taruhan kalau ibu terlalu cantik untuk menjadi laki-laki!" seru Arthur yang nggak terima kalau Chung adalah seorang laki-laki.

"Eh, sudah-sudah! Ikhlasin aja kalau dia laki-laki!" kata Alfred yang sebenarnya juga nggak rela kalau Chung adalah laki-laki.

"Bener kata Alfred!" seru Antonio yang juga lemes.

"Anak-anak, saya serius kalau saya ini laki-laki! Ah, lebih baik kita mulai saja mata pelajaran hari ini!" kata Chung dengan perasaan tidak enak karena sudah dikira perempuan.

Meskipun begitu, kelas itu tetap saja akan menganggap Chung sebagai perempuan.

* * *

**-Chaser side-**

Elesis sedang berjalan menuju ke sebuah kelas di Basara Gakuen yang anehnya dalam keadaan sepi. Tapi, begitu dia membuka pintu kelas, dia langsung syok mendapati sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak ada di kelas mana pun.

Ternyata, ada sebuah Warung Dango (?) di dalam kelas tersebut! Seluruh pasang mata di kelas itu segera menoleh ke arah Elesis yang masih syok. Apalagi, semua murid tersebut sedang memakan Dango! Bahkan, ada yang menatapnya lengkap dengan Dango yang ada di mulut.

Setelah 30 menit saling menatap, semua murid nista tersebut segera kembali memakan Dango-nya, dan mengacuhkan Elesis.

"HOI! KENAPA SAYA DICUEKKIN?!" seru Elesis yang sudah kembali seperti semula.

"Ibu mau Dango? Buat guru harganya 50 Yen!" kata Keiji yang malah menawarkan Dango.

"Kalau mau yang spesial, harganya 25 Yen!" tambah Toshiie yang ikut bantuin Keiji mengurus warungnya.

"Saya nggak mau! Kecuali, jika ada darah orang Immortal sebagai sausnya, baru saya mau!" kata Elesis.

"Bisa diatur, bu! Oy, Ieyasu! Lu mau duit kagak?" tanya Keiji.

"Mau lah! Lumayan, bisa membeli suku cadang buat Tadakatsu!" jawab Ieyasu.

"Ambil darahnya Kakek (?) Sieghart buat bu Elesis!" kata Keiji.

"Sekalian buat gue! Gue pengen ngerasain darahnya Kakek Immortal!" seru Kojuro.

Ieyasu hanya mengangguk, dan langsung pergi mencari Sieghart.

Kurang lebih 1 jam, Ieyasu sudah balik dengan 2 kantung darah.

"Cepet banget! Lu apain si Kakek Bangkotan itu?" tanya Mitsunari yang curiga dengan bercak-bercak darah di lengan baju dan celana Ieyasu.

"Ceritanya Begini!"

* * *

**-Flashback-**

Ieyasu mengendap-endap menuju ke ruang guru. Begitu dia melihat hanya ada Sieghart di ruangan itu, dia segera membuatnya pingsan dengan memukul leher belakangnya.

"Nah, gimana caranya gue ngambil darahnya, ya?" tanya Ieyasu pada dirinya sendiri.

Kemudian, dia melihat pisau milik Rufus. Tanpa menunggu lama, segera ia sayat pergelangan tangan Sieghart dan mengambil 2 kantung darah. Setelah selesai, Ieyasu langsung mencuci bersih pisau yang dia pakai tadi dan segera Kembali ke kelasnya.

**-Flashback end-**

* * *

"Lu menyayat pergelangan tangan kakek tua bangka itu?" tanya Motochika dengan tatapan horor.

"Biarkan aja! Orang dia Immortal, kok!" jawab Ieyasu cuek sambil menyerahkan 2 kantung darah kepada Keiji dan Toshiie.

"Ah, iya! Kurasa aku menyayat tepat di urat nadinya!" kata Ieyasu watados.

Teman-temannya pun langsung pada sweatdrop di tempat.

"Oh iya, ibu mau ngapain ke sini?" tanya Motonari.

"Ibu ke sini untuk memberitahukan bahwa teman-teman ibu akan mengajar di kelas ini!" jawab Elesis sambil menikmati Dango dengan saus darah Immortal sambil berpikir, 'Sekarang aja udah ngaco, gimana besok?'

* * *

**-Tempe Bacem Comot! *plak!* Maksudnya, To Be Continue!-**

* * *

Me: "Selesai juga!"

Ieyasu: "Lu kenapa bikin murid-murid di Basara Gakuen jadi kayak Pskikopat?"

Me: "Biar asik aja!" *nyengir.*

Ieyasu: "Dasar!" *sweatdrop.*

Me: "Review!" :D


	3. Day 2

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

**Day 2: Balada Ulangan dan Naga Terbang**

* * *

**-Elgang side-**

Hari Selasa yang damai dan Hetalia Gakuen sedang dalam keadaan sunyi dan sepi, kecuali...

"FRATELLO! TANGKEP INI, VE!" teriak Feliciano.

...anak-anak di sekolah itu sedang main lempar bola tenis.

"SIIPP!" seru Lovino sambil menangkap bola tenis itu dan melemparnya ke Roderich.

"Oke!" kata Roderich sambil mengayunkan biola (?) miliknya ke arah bola tersebut seakan-akan dia sedang main Kasti.

"Apa yang sedang terjadi di sini?" tanya Ara yang berada di depan kelas.

"Eh, ibu!" sapa anak-anak di kelas itu serempak.

"Sudahlah, ayo duduk! Udah gede masih aja main bola tenis!" tegur Ara.

"Soalnya sepakbola terlalu mainstream, bu!" timpal Antonio.

"Terserah kalian! Sekarang, ayo kita ulangan!"kata Ara.

Hening...

20 menit kemudian...

"UAPUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?!" pekik anak-anak itu.

"Ibu yang bener aja! Masa ulangan dikasih taunya sekarang?" tanya Roderich.

"Itu rahasia! Jadi, ulangannya langsung dilaksanakan sekarang!" jawab Ara.

"Kenapa rahasia, bu?" tanya Vash kepo.

"Karena para murid kagak boleh tau!" jawab Ara sambil membagikan kertas ujian.

Para murid di kelas itu pun langsung sweatdrop.

"Tunggu dulu! Kenapa soalnya hampir semuanya pelajaran sejarah, sih?!" protes Lovino.

"Biar cepet aja!" kata Ara watados.

Mari kita lihat soalnya!

* * *

1. Sebutkan nama negara di dunia!

Satu kelas pun langsung cengo membacanya.

* * *

2. Jelaskan kejadian Revolusi Amerika!

'Pertanyaan apaan ini?' pikir Arthur dan Alfred yang cengo membaca pertanyaan barusan.

* * *

3. Kenapa Jepang menyerbu Pearl Harbour?

Kiku pun langsung merasa bersalah setelah membaca soal itu.

* * *

4. Jelaskan akibat Perang Dunia 1 dan 2!

Satu kelas pun langsung kembali cengo dengan pertanyaan tersebut.

* * *

5. Sebutkan nama-nama hari dalam bahasa Jerman!

'Ah, ini mah keahlian Duo Potato Bastard itu!' pikir Lovino.

* * *

6. Sebutkan adaptasi pada bebek!

'Bebek? Bukannya 'Pak Elsword bebek banget', ya?' pikir Eduard. (Girl-chan: "Itu mah jelek!")

"Psst! Eduard!" bisik Toris.

"Apaan, sih?" tanya Eduard.

"Memangnya pak Elsword jelek, ya?"

"Ya elah! Semua kelas juga udah tau, kali!" (Girl-chan: "Jiah, lagi ulangan malah ngomongin orang!")

* * *

7. Tuliskan nama kalian dalam bahasa Alien (?)!

'Ini sih keahliannya si Bloddy Git! Orang dia kayak alien! Pasti dia jago dalam beginian!' pikir Arthur. (Girl-chan: "Apa hubungannya, Iggy?" *digampar Arthur.*)

* * *

TING TONG!

Bel istirahat pun telah berbunyi.

"Eh, Roddy! Lu bisa, kagak?" tanya Vash setelah selesai ulangan.

"Bisa, dong! Untungnya kemarin gue dipaksa sama Leon* buat belajar!" jawab Roderich.

"Enak banget!" timpal Gilbert yang lemes karena yakin nilainya bakalan jelek.

* * *

**-Chaser side-**

Sekarang anak-anak di Basara Gakuen sedang memasuki pelajaran terakhir.

"Akhirnya pelajaran terakhir!" kata Motochika.

"Bahasa Inggris, ya?" kata Ieyasu.

"Selamat siang!" sapa Lass.

"Siang pak!"

'Ya ampun, nih guru tau-tau masuk aja!' batin anak-anak itu dalam hati.

"Pak, sekarang kan pelajaran bahasa Inggris! Jadi, bapak ngenalin diri harus pake bahasa Inggris juga, ya!" pinta Mitsunari.

"Baiklah! My name is Lass Isolet! Is there any question? You can use your language!" kata Lass.

"Bapak! Saya mau nanya pada bapak!" kata Matsu.

"Nanya apaan?"

"Bapak mau nggak jadi pacar saya?"

Hening...

"Kagak mau dan buka buku latihan kalian! Kerjakan yang paket 1!" kata Lass tegas.

"I-iya pak!"

Lha, ditanya kayak begitu malah ngasih latihan! Mungkin di hati Lass hanya ada Arme, kali! *plak.*

* * *

45 menit kemudian...

"Udah selesai?" tanya Lass.

"Udah, pak!"

"Dari pojok, nomer satu!"

"Jawabannya C, pak!"

Pembahasan itu terus berlanjut, sampai Lass menyadari kalau ada yang lagi bengong

"Hei, kamu! Jangan bengong!"

"Eh? I-iya, pak!" kata Nouhime.

"Lagi nge-fly, kali!" sindir Mitsuhide yang disusul siulan dari cowok-cowok lainnya.

"Kamu jangan nge-fly, nanti jadi kayak dragonfly! Capung, gitu!" kata Lass.

"Pak! Dragonfly itu artinya bukan capung, tapi naga terbang!" celetuk Yukimura.

"Hah?! Maksudnya?"

"Sekarang begini ya, pak! Dragon artinya apa?"

"Naga!"

"Fly?"

"Terbang!"

"Kalau digabung?"

"Naga terbang!"

"Nah, itu bapak ngerti!" kata Yukimura disusul tawa dari anak-anak lainnya.

"Gue baru nyadar, coba!" kata Sasuke.

"Helo! Lu ngeliat keadaan dulu, sih!" sindir Kasuga. "Ada truk mau lindes lu aja pake liatin keadaan dulu! Begitu nyadar, lu pasti udah tewas kelindes!"

Sindiran barusan membuat tawa anak-anak itu bertambah besar. Sementara Lass? Dia malah speechless sampai bel pulang berbunyi.

* * *

**-Tempayan Bangau Cempreng! (?) *plak!* Maksudnya, To Be Continue!-**

* * *

Indeks:

*Leon sebenarnya Human Name Kugelmugel! Lengkapnya, Leonardo Edelstein!

* * *

Review! :D


	4. Day 3

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

Diclaimer dan Warning lihat di Chapter awal! Yang kagak ngerti, nyebur aja ke gunung berapi! *plak!*

* * *

**Day 3: Nation Attack dan Pasukan Pembatalan Ulangan Basara Gakuen**

* * *

**-Elgang side-**

Para Nation di kelas Eropa sedang tidak tenang karena suatu hal.

"Gue bingung! Kenapa kita selalu kagak bisa ngalahin Pak Raven yang kagak awesome itu!" gerutu Gilbert. "Padahal kita kan udah ngeluarin semua jurus yang ada di dalem game!"

* * *

**-Flashback-**

Raven sedang berjalan di lorong kelas Eropa. Tiba-tiba, ada beberapa murid yang menghalanginya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Raven datar.

Tiba-tiba, anak-anak itu mengambil kuda-kuda dan...

"KAMEHAMEHA!" pekik anak-anak itu.

Raven pun langsung cengo.

**-Flashback End-**

* * *

"Ya iyalah! Kita pake jurus yang begituan!" komentar Roderich. "Kalau mau nih ya, mendingan kita pake jurus-jurus yang ada di film es krim itu!"

"Maksud lu, film Padlepop itu ya?" tanya Vash.

"Ho-oh!" jawab Roderich.

"PAK RAVEN DATENG, VE!" teriak Feliciano.

Anak-anak itu pun langsung ngumpet di bawah meja.

Raven pun memasuki kelas itu dengan tampang datar. Dia udah tahu kalau anak-anak di kelas itu lagi pada ngumpet di bawah meja.

Begitu dia sampai di depan papan tulis...

"TARGET SUDAH MASUK! SIAPKAN KUDA-KUDA KALIAN!"

Ada apa ini?! Kenapa tiba-tiba semua anak langsung loncat?! Kesurupan ama Zombie Lost Saga (?) kah?!

"SERANG PAK RAVEN!" pekik Lovino. Dia langsung menggerakkan tangannya sambil berteriak, "KEKUATAN APIIIII!"

"KEKUATAN AIIIIR!"

"TANAAAAAH!"

WHAT THE FUCK?! Ada apa dengan anak-anak ini? Punya dendam kesumat apa mereka sama Raven? Sang pria bertangan nasod itu hanya bisa cengo melihat tingkah laku anak-anak kelas Eropa yang sepertinya sedang kehabisan obat.

Add yang kebetulan lewat di depan kelas itu, melihat tingkah laku anak-anak itu, dia pun langsung ikutan.

"KEKUATAN LISTRIIIIIIIIIIK!" teriak Add.

"AYO PAK ADD! KITA KALAHKAN PAK RAVEN!" kata Francis bersemangat.

"HUWOOOOOOOOH!" pekik anak-anak itu menjadi-jadi.

Apa yang Raven lakukan? Dia hanya bisa facepalm. Perlu diingat untuk selalu melakukan tes kejiwaan sebelum mengajar di kelas yang super duper hyper zuper (?) nista tersebut.

Beberapa menit kemudian...

"Ah, capek! Udahan, yuk! Pak Add udah ditunggu kelas sebelah, tuh!" kata Antonio. Add pun langsung berjalan ke kelas Asia.

Tiba-tiba Raven bertingkah sambil berkata, "Ah, bapak mati!"

"TELAT! SEHARUSNYA DARI TADI KALI, PAK RAVEN!" pekik anak-anak itu kesal.

"Kalian melakukannya tiba-tiba, sih! Jadi bapak mikirnya lama!" balas Raven.

"Bapak seharusnya mencontoh teman bapak! Dengerin aja sendiri!" kata Roderich sambil menunjuk kelas Asia yang tiba-tiba ada suara...

"TARGET SUDAH DATANG! SERANG PAK ADD!"

"HUWOOOOOOOOH!"

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" jerit Add.

Raven hanya bisa cengo mendengar suara jeritan Add. Saking menghayatinya, Add sampai kagak sadar kalau jeritannya itu lebih mirip suara jeritan cewek.

* * *

**-Chaser side-**

Menurut para murid bejat di Basara Gakuen, para Chaser akan mengadakan ulangan dadakan di hari Rabu yang cerah ini. Mereka tahu hal ini dari ramalan si peramal dari klan Azai, Nagamasa.

"Coba lagi, Nagamasa! Kali aja salah!" kata Toshiie yang paling benci sama yang namanya ulangan.

"Hasilnya sama saja! Aku udah 6 kali nyoba, tapi hasilnya ulangan dadakan terus!" seru Nagamasa yang udah capek meramal.

"Mending lu belajar aja, sana! Pelajaran pertama itu IPA sama bu Edel, lho!" kata Motonari mewanti-wanti.

"Pak Rin ngajar apaan, ya?" tanya Yukimura.

"Woi! Guru yang namanya Rin itu cewek, dodol!" seru Ieyasu sewot.

"Habisnya, dia itu Macho (?) banget, sih!" kata Keiji sambil membolak-balikkan buku IPA-nya.

"GUE ADA IDE!" seru Motonari.

"Apaan itu?" tanya sekelas keran.

"Kita serang bu Edel dengan jurus dari anime sebelah, Naruto!" usul Motonari yang langsung disambut teriakan setuju dari seluruh kelas.

Edel pun memasuki kelas saat dia tidak melihat anak-anak itu.

Tiba-tiba mereka semua muncul sambil berseru, "JURUS SERIBU BAYANGAN!"

Sementara Edel hanya bisa cengo menghadapi tingkah anak-anak di kelas gaje tersebut.

"Jiah, kagak mempan lagi! Terpaksa harus pake jurus ini!" kata Ieyasu yang langsung berlari ke arah Edel sambil berteriak, "DEMON TRISOME NO JUTSU!" sambil melempar sebuah komik yaoi Dio x Zero x Rufus rate M.

Edel yang melihat sampul komik itu langsung teriak, "APA-APAAN INI?!"

Ieyasu langsung balik ke kursinya diiringi dengan tepuk tangan dari teman-temannya.

Tapi ulangan tetap saja dilaksanakan.

**-Misi Pembatalan 1 dinyatakan GAGAL!-**

* * *

Pelajaran kedua, Seni Budaya.

Para murid berharap gurunya adalah Lime, tapi yang datang malah Rin.

"Selamat pagi!" sapa Rin.

"Selamat pagi, pak!" balas seseorang yang sukses membuat Rin dan beberapa anak yang mendengarnya langsung sweatdrop.

"Siapa yang ngomong, tuh?" tanya Masamune sambil celingak-celinguk.

Ternyata orang itu adalah Kennyo.

"Kennyo! Saya ini perempuan!" jelas Rin dengan sabar.

"Habisnya, ibu Macho banget, sih!" celetuk Kasuga.

"Maaf, ya! Tapi saya memang seperti begini!" kata Rin.

"Kalau ibu mau dimaafin, ajarin kita menggambar, dong!" kata Ieyasu yang langsung disambut deathglare dari teman-temannya tapi disambut senyuman oleh Rin.

"Baiklah! Sebenarnya saya ingin mengadakan ulangan, tapi tidak apa-apa lah! Keluarkan alat menggambar kalian masing-masing" perintah Rin.

'Kagak apa-apa deh, daripada ulangan!' batin semua murid bejat tersebut.

**-Misi pembatalan 2 dinyatakan BERHASIL!-**

* * *

Pelajaran ketiga, Sejarah.

Lime masuk ke dalam kelas dan melihat semua muridnya pada lemes semua.

"Kalian kenapa?" tanya Lime.

"Kami merasa ini hari tersial, bu!" lapor Nagamasa.

"Ya sudah! Ayo kita ulangan!" kata Lime tanpa dosa.

Semua anak di kelas itu langsung mengeluarkan senjata masing-masing. Seperti pedang, jangkar, tombak, bazoka, senapan, scythe (Girl-chan: "Aku kagak tau tulisan yang bener-nya kayak gimana!" *plak!*), dan lain-lain.

"Eh? Ada apa ini?" tanya Lime.

"Batalin ulangannya atau kami serang!" perintah Motochika selaku ketua kelas.

"HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! JANGAN SERANG AKU!" teriak Lime sambil kabur entah kemana.

"Gampang banget, ya!" komentar Mitsunari.

"Padahal kita hampir saja pakai cara kekerasan!" kata Hanbei.

Anak-anak itu malah asik main di dalam kelas sampai bel pulang berbunyi.

**-Misi Pembatalan 3 dinyatakan BERHASIL!-**

* * *

**-Terompet Band Combo! (?) *duar!* Maksudnya, To Be Continue!-**

* * *

Review! :D


End file.
